Chadtronic
Chadtronic, is a 27 year old YouTuber. He is mostly known to make videos like reaction-style videos and fanmade Amiibo showcase videos. His channel is mostly filled with Nintendo-based content, but it sometimes strays off into different categories. Entrance: Ladies and Fricks Chadtronic does his usual; greeting: "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Chadtronic." Neutral B: Duck Hunt Chadtronic can shoot down ducks to rain down. Keep tapping B to shoot at both sides similar to HEIL HITLER. Chad can shoot ducks from further away if he has more damage. If somebody is blocking the sky during your shot, Chadtronic will shoot them instead. If that happens, the Duck Hunt Dog will laugh at his failure to shoot a duck, causing him to attempt to shoot him. If somebody blocks the dog, Chad will end up shooting them instead, causing more damage than the previous shot. Move Origin In one segament, Chad is seen in his room shooting down 8-bit ducks from the ceiling, a parody to Duck Hunt for the NES. Side B: Dimensional Door Chadtronic opens up his white door. When it's open, the door will do all of his attacks instead, similar to Matthew's Down B. However, you can still control them. Walk to the door and choose a direction and Chad will come out of another door. If a Smash Ball gets sucked into the door, it will set on fire causing Sanic the Hedgehog to appear. If he appears, he will throw a random game at Chadtronic for him to react to in his Down B. He gains damage if he catches the game but he still holds it after. Press Side B next to the door as Chad or destroy it as anyone to get rid of it. Move Origin On Chadtronic's second YouTube channel, the introduction to his playthrough of Sonic '06, a door to another dimension reveals Sanic who gives him Sonic '06 to play. There is also an episode when Chad is attacked by a Creeper from Minecraft. Up B: F-Reverse Chadtronic rides on an F-Zero racer. During the ride, he can only move horizontally, because he can use a Dimensional Door to recover normally. If he crashes into something solid, the racer gets destroyed and anyone in the crash, including Chad will gain damage. It will also cancel after 5 seconds. Like the Wario Bike, he can even taunt during the ride. Move Origin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Wo5IIEUvWo&index=2&list=PLqrn7A75SRYHGiZXTz3XdrrS9QPhnyPxg In Parents Upset Over Nintendo, Chadtronic notices the news reporter riding an F-Zero plane in reverse and Chadtronic takes over to go the correct way. However, he is killed in a part of the track. Down B: Reaction Time Whether its a game Chad is holding or an item, Chadtronic will react to it increasing his stats. If he is not equipped, he can react to other things. If Chadtronic is reacting to an opponent next to him or her, that opponent's stats will decrease in embarassment. Anything else turns the other direction. Chadtronic is completley helpless during this move so time it wisely. Move Origin Chadtronic is known for making lots of reaction videos of weird videos. Final Smash: Future Combat Warrior Chaddy Chadtronic gets out a machine gun and throws a tantrum as a parody to SammyClassicSonicFan. During this freakout, Chadtronic is invincible. Press any button to blast his machine gun. He'll turn back to normal after a while. Occasionally, he will throw his Spiny Shell Amiibo towards whoever is winning the match, KO'ing them. Move Origin In Parents Upset Over Nintendo, there is an opening segament of Chadtronic complaining about his fanbase, a parody of SammyClassicSonicFan ranting about the Sonic Fanbase. Also, at the end of his reaction to GIVE THE NINTENDO 2DS A CHANCE, Future Combat Warrior Sammy appears to fight Chadtronic. In the end, Chad killed him with a Spiny Shell amiibo. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: FRICK! KO Sound #2: WHY?! Star KO Sound: *Laughs hyeractively* Screen KO Sound: *Does his title choke* Up Taunt: "I wanna be a penguin!" Side Taunt: Does this dance. Down Taunt: Holds a Classic Sonic doll doing an evil laugh then does it in low pitch. Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Wave his NES pillow. Option #2: Shakes his finger at the camera. Option #3: Shakes his butt while Airhorn noises play in the background. Losage: Stares at the wall in shame. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Spins his NES pillow. Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Swings his NES pillow. Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Smashes with his NES pillow. Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Does an ultimate grab with his right hand, wearing his Mario duvet. Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Drops a couple of green junk from his NES. Moveset Music: Chadtronic Outro Theme KO Sounds and Taunts Music: New Super Mario Bros.- Credits Music Victory Music: Chadtronic Outro Theme Angry Boss Codec List of Chad's reactions Playable Characters # Lee Saunderson- # Sonny Slaven- # Brad Till- # Matthew Whitehead- # Harry Bradshaw- # Brodi Welsford- # Amanda the Panda- # Oscar the White Tiger- # Smash Jarin- # Talking Joe- # Pete the Cheerful Bus Driver- # Hilary- # Edward- # Captain Underpants- # Maxwell- # Papa Louie- # Horrid Henry- # Garfield- "Wow. You really hate Mondays." # Yuuki Ogata- # Caillou- # Action 52- # Finn Palmer- "Did your friends just get out of prison?" # Chadtronic- # Billy Slaven- # Thin Air- "WHAT THE FRICK IS THIS?! WHY?!" # Tim Carter- # Angry Boss- "Oh my gosh, this guy is possessed by a Sonic Demon Lord." # Bruceton- # Dan Gough- # Grandpa Gorilla- # Rarity- "I guess she makes dresses for a living?" # Harry Hill- # Greg Heffley- # Professor Poopypants- # Moody Margaret- # Otto Hill- # Tabatha the Tortoise- # Ollie the Snow Leopard- # Super Minecraft Kid- "Hahahahaha! Is this kid for real, are you serious right now?" Assist Trophies # The Roadrunner- # Troll J- # Toby Grady- # Zombie Wildlife- # Shrek the Dinosaur- # Oliver Quinn- # Russ the Goat- # Sun Baby- # Dave the Funky Shoulder Monkey- # Shia LaBeouf- # GoMinion- # Burt the Boss- # Little Andrew- # Uncle Gerald- # Mick Ellison- # Gio Compario- # Talking Toilets- "We've got a Talking Toilet!" # Maxwell's Twin- # Sgt. Pepper- # Perfect Peter- # Jean Cloud- # Sneezing Panda- # Hamilton Ogata- # The Chuckle Brothers- Palette Swaps *Default *Red Shirt (Sammy Cosplay) *Mario Cosplay *??? *??? *Plaid Flannel Trivia *Chadtronic is the winner of the second All Star Smashers Empty Slot. He was also in the first one, but he failed to win it. *He is the first ever character to be from live action. *Originally, Chad was going to be a Joke moveset, but a YouTuber asked ZooTycoon64 that he should be a regular moveset instead. Category:Playable Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Funny Characters Category:Young Adult Category:American Category:YouTube Category:Heroes Category:Celebrities Category:Real Life Category:Smash Bros Lawl Rumble Category:Male Category:Glasses Category:Gamer Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Empty Slot Winners (All Star Smashers) Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Reactors Category:Former Joke Character Category:Not So Grumps Category:Pillow Abuser Category:Frick Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Twitch Category:Streamers Category:Characters Who Laugh A Lot Category:Blonde Category:Yojoyco Category:Businessman Category:People who started their own business Category:People called Chad